Hechizo de Amor
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ginny no sabe como conquistar a Harry por lo que recurre a una poción de amor... ¿Como terminará dcha farsa?... Lean!


Hehizo de Amor

-Vamos Ginny, Si Snape nos ve nos expulsa!...  
-No exageres!... Además Snape está durmiendo... yo me encargué de eso!  
-¿Tu crees que funcionará?  
-Las pociones de amor nunca fallán Herms, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo!  
-No me parece correcto!... Es tu amigo!  
-No!, en eso te equivocas... Es TU amigo... Pero pronto, mañana, luego de su desayuno, será mi novio!...- sonrió malisiosamente levantando ensu mano derecha la botella que contenía su poción.  
-Pero lo estarás obligando, eso no es justo, para nada!  
-Pero...  
-Es como si Dean te la diera... ¿No sentirías impotencia?  
-Es diferente!  
-¿En que?  
-Emm... Vigila ¿si?- Acabo de terminar, pero me falta guardar las cosas de Snape!  
Al día siguiente se encontraron Ginny y Hermione en la sala común, un poco más temprano de lo usual. Luego de planear todo, bajarían al gran salón para reservar sus ascientos y colocar la poción en el futuro té de Harry. Pero no contaban con que una chica las observaba y había escuchado todas y cada una de sus ideas a realizar.  
-Hola chicos!  
-¿Qué hacen tan temprano?- Preguntó Harry  
-Hablábamos!  
-Sienténse!... Ven Harry!- Ofreció Ginny el asciento frente suyo- dejemos que la pareja se siente junta- le guiñó un ojo. Él obedeció sonriente.  
-NO SOMOS PAREJA!!- Riñieron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego, se miraron aún con la expresión de enfado, que se cambió por un leve sonrojo y miradas desviadas.  
-¿Y bien?... Ya tengo hambre!- Se quejaba Ginny. Empezó a comer, mirándo de reojo a Harry para observar cuando absorvía su taza, la cual contenía la poción de amor. Cuando por fin observó que la ingería, apartó la vista y siguió con lo suyo.  
Luego de desayunar, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraban aburridoscomo esperando que algo pasara para poder prestarle atención a aquello.  
-Bueno... –habló Ginny- Visto y considerando el entretenimiento- se levantó- Tengo cosas que hacer...-sonrió.  
Caminó lenta pero sensualmente hasta la puerta de salida, levantando la mirada no solo de Harry. Tras cruzar el Gran Salón contó.  
-Uno...Dos...Tres...Cuatro...Cin...

-Ginny!- la siguió Harry. Ella sonrió y luego volteó

-¿si?

-¿Harás algo?

-¿Ahora?- Él afirmó- Bueno... pensaba caminar por ahí sin rumbo fijo, ¿Y tu?

-Bueno, yo... ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿A caminar?... ¿No vas a aburrirte conmigo?

-Para nada... ¿Por qué dices?

-Solo pregunto... si es así, entonces... ven conmigo!- sonrió. Él disimuladamente tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar. A Ginny le latía tan fuerte el corazón que parecía que quería escaparse, y sus ansias eran tan desesperadas que no creía poder esperar hasta que él diera el primer paso, pero intentó contenerse. Salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Que bello día!- opinó Harry mirando al cielo y presionando suavemente su mano.

-Si...- respondió con una risita nerviosa.

-Ginny- La miró- Me preguntaba si... Veras siento que no puedo retenerlo más!...

-¿Retener que?- Se hizo la desentendida.

-Lo que siento por ti... Es inexplicable... yo... Te quiero tanto!

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero desde... Bueno, no recuerdo!... Pero... lo importante es que te quiero tanto que no sé que hacer al respecto!...

-Oh Harry!- Lo miró contenta y enternecida- Yo también te quiero!- Lo abrazó sonriente.

-Bueno, eso no lo esperaba!... ¿De verdad?...

-Si...

-Ginny- la separó- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aunque era por la poción parecía tan real para ella. O, en realidad, solo le encantaba la idea de que lo fuera. Sonrió.

-Por supuesto Harry!

"_De acuerdo_- Pensó Ginny- _Fue algo infantil... y... definitivamente ya no hacen las pociones como antes... o yo no las hago como antes... pero, al menos dio resultado positivo ¿no?... Pero de algo estoy segura... si no me besa, tiro la poción a la..."._ La besó sin permiso, pero ella no se quejó ni mucho menos... Un beso más que real. _"Nada es más que real... deja de mentirte... solo disfrútalo!... Bien!, me está besando, y... Me encanta!... Besa magnífico!"_. Se separaron. Él le dedicó una sonrisa más que tierna.

-Ginny dime que no le hará mal!- Decía Hermione mientras enfadada, miraba como Ron besaba, o devoraba, a Lavender, y gruñía.

-Claro que no!

-¿Cuánto le suministrarás?

-Da igual, es suave!... solo dura un día

-¿Le darás todos los días?

-Si... Hasta que me ame... o, lo que sea!

-Ginny no estarás pensando en hacer...

-Ni yo ni la poción vamos a hacer nada!... Si sucede es por su propio deseo y necesidad!...- La castaña bufó.

Al día siguiente repitió la escena. Suministro de poción, seguido de la súplica de estar juntos y, más tardes una sesión inacabable de besos. Y como la cereza de la torta, el sermón de Hermione y, más tarde, la preparación de una nueva dosis de poción para el amor.

Pero al día siguiente, no pudo dársela en el desayuno ya que se había quedado dormida, y para peor, luego tendrían viaje a Hogsmeade. Se las ingenió para darle una cantimplora la cual obtenía dicha poción.

Pasaron todo el día y toda la salida, melosos... Caminaban, se besaban, reían, se besaban, se abrazaban, se besaban, luego una sonrisa, y se besaban...

Hermione no podía soportarlos, cada vez que se besaban y, al saber que era todo ficticio ponía cara de asco.

Ron, por su parte y, al parecer, había sido atrapado por Parvati, quien lo había buscado bien temprano para preguntarle si la acompañaba en la salida, y él no pareció oponerse a la idea.

-Últimamente se abre a todas las posibilidades ¿no?- Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-See...- Bufó la castaña.

Al día siguiente le suministró la poción nuevamente, pero fue lo mismo que nada, ya que casi ni se vieron por las clases, los trabajos y las tareas. Pero a la noche se quedó con él unas tres horas hablando y besándose. Lo disfrutaba como si fuera real, pero cada vez la aterraba más y más la idea de un posible rechazo el día que dejara de depender de la poción. Y bien sabía que ese día llegaría, porque en algún momento debería dejar de "drogarlo" como Hermione lo llamaba.

El siguiente día fue parecido, solo que ambos habían decidido saltearse una clase para verse y disfrutar del aire libre.

-Bueno... Jamás hubiera creído que haría esto contigo... Pareces una chica correcta!

-Si pero... nada es lo que parece ¿no?- sonrió

-¿Me ocultas algo?

-Por favor Harry!... ¿Piensas así de mi?

-No!

-Entonces sigue pensando así!- Él también sonrió.

-Te quiero tanto Ginny!

-Y yo a ti!

-No me dejes nunca!...- _"Si fuera tan sencillo- se dijo- lo que no sabes es que serás tu quien me dejará cuando se entere de la verdad"._

-Claro que no!... no seas tonto!

A la noche Ginny se encontró con Hermione para hablar. Harry se despidió y subió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te salteaste una clase?

-Solo una!... Pero por él me saltearía la vida- Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora y suspirando, perdida en sus pensamientos y emociones.

-Ginny te repito que no me parece correcto!

-No empieces con el sermón!

-Es que...-En ese momento Ron apareció en la sala común besándose con Luna- Hey!... Los de Ravenclaw no pueden entrar!!- chilló notablemente celosa.

-Ya me voy!- bufó. Lo besó nuevamente algo prolongado y luego se fue. Ron dejó escapar un suspiro y, embobado subió a su cuarto.

-¿Es que todos los días está con una nueva?!- Se alteró Hermione

-Sabes que se le subieron los humos!

-Si... Triunfar en el Quidditch le hace mal!

-Al contrario... Bueno, para ti!- sonrió Ginny- No dejas de babearte por sus músculos!- rió.

-Mentira!!- Se sonrojó.

Amaneció otro día, Ginny se levantó y tomó la poción para, luego de vestirse, bajar al gran salón.

-Espérame!- Avisó Hermione

-Rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo!!

-Herms!- La llamó Harry desde las escaleras. Ginny que no alcanzó a cruzar el cuadro, miró preocupada a la castaña.

-Cúbreme!- le susurró y ella afirmó. Ginny salió dejando a Harry y a Hermione hablado o... lo que sea.

Otro día casi desperdiciado, porque aunque era viernes, era el día con más actividades. A las cinco terminaba toda actividad, pero Harry, una hora más tarde tenía entrenamiento y no podía quitarle eso.

Durante su entrenamiento, Hermione y Ginny utilizaron esas horas para preparar otra poción que la pelirroja utilizaría al siguiente día.

-Ya lo decidí!... Esta poción será la última que le daré... ya le quité una semana de su vida, y no va!... Puedo lastimarlo!...

-Te lo dije!

-Si... además... Era para probar como sería una semana con él... Pero...

-Al menos ¿La disfrutaste?

-Como nunca!... Él es mucho más de lo que me merezco... No... no podría nunca soñar con estar a su lado sin ayuda de la poción, pero no quiero más esto... Es todo una mentira!

-Pero... fue lindo mientras duró ¿verdad?

-Oye!... Aún tengo mañana!... Lo aprovecharé al máximo!...o... no!... no puedo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo hasta la cabeza de tarea y... estaré todo el día en la biblioteca... Ya reposé mucho tiempo en las nubes!

-Bueno, me alegra que por fin seas responsable... Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias!... ERES UNA TONTA!... es tu última oportunidad y la dejarás volar?

-Así lo prefiero... dolerá menos!

-Tengo una idea... Tu ve temprano a la biblioteca, él desayuna, yo le doy la poción por ti y él te buscará en la biblioteca, para entonces estarás un poco más desocupada... Será lindo!

-Como sea!- Sonrió triste- Si vieras como me trataba!... Jamás hubiera usado esto en nadie... pero el fue mi meta inalcanzable!

-Lo sé!... Harry es tan...

-ESPECIAL- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Amanecía en el castillo, pero la pelirroja había estudiado desde tempranas horas de la madrugada. Se había salteado el desayuno con tal de parar unos segundo para pasar su último momento de felicidad junto al morocho.

A las diez en punto Harry irrumpió la biblioteca y se acercó a la mesa de Ginny. Ella no lo vio venir, por lo que se asustó al sentir su respiración en la nuca.

-Gin...- Ella saltó de su asiento. Estaba tan concentrada que no lo había podido evitar.

-Harry...- Sonrió contenta por la interrupción.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Seguro...- Él la tomó de la mano y la internó en hueco entre estanterías, alejado lo más posible del lugar donde Pince ordenaba un par de libros- ¿Cómo que la última?

-¿Última? ¿De que hablas?

-¿No me quieres más?¿TE ABURRISTE DE MI?

-¿Qué?... No seas tonto!

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no habrá más poción?

-Lo sabías?!

-Claro que si... desde el principio!

-¿Por qué...?¿Cómo...?

-Lavender te vio habando de tu plan con Hermione el primer día!...

-OH NO!!- Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos- Lo siento!... Me siento como una idiota!

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo!

-Jamás bebí la poción!

-¡¿Qué?!- Se descubrió el rostro y lo miró fijamente.

-Siempre me las ingeniaba para hacerte creer lo contrario pero... Por ejemplo esa primera vez, la poción me la pidió Lavender y la utilizó con tu hermano... Luego de unos días pareció enterarse todo Hogwarts pareció enterarse!... Me las empezaron a pedir, sin embargo varias me guardé yo!, por si lo nuestro no funcionaba!- sonrió traviesamente- Parvati y Luna también la usaron con Ron y...

-Pero... ¿La de hoy?- se alarmó- Hermione creyó que...

-Herm ya sabía desde ayer... recuerdas?... Sabría que no estaría de acuerdo por lo que decidí hablarle para que te dejara continuar!... Fue ella quien hoy me dijo que sería la última...

-¿Y que hiciste con la poción?

-Bueno...- sonrió- Herm también la usó con Ron!...

-Con Ron no hace falta poción si se trata de Hermy!

-Bueno, en realidad, Ron está siguiendo mis pasos... Quedó fascinado cuando le dije que Hermone le suministraría dicha poción!- rió- El punto es que... Más allá de las pociones... No quiero que esto acabe... Toda esta semana la viví siendo yo y la disfruté!... Todo lo que te dije fue verdad!... Fui yo quien dijo que te quería y quien te beso!

-Pero...

-De verdad te quiero... y te quiero conmigo!

-Yo también te quiero conmigo!

-Entonces estemos juntos Ginny... pero sin disfraces, ni excusas, ni nada!...- Ella afirmó- Ahora, de verdad... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que quiero!- Lo abrazó.

-¿Quieres besarme?- Ella se puso levemente en puntas de pie y lo besó.

THE END

P.D: Se puede asumir que Ron y Herm terminan juntos ¿no? D...

Ojala haya gustado!!


End file.
